Nanoha DX3: The One Shot
by MadCow77
Summary: In which Nanoha bypasses the plot to get to the ending. One shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nanoha or Pretty Cure. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only and not for profit..

**Author's Note**: My first try in the humour category. My first try at writing in first person. Also my first one shot, and my first in putting the author's notes before the story. So many firsts. Anyway, this was just something silly that came up today. I hope I got the humour part right.

* * *

My name is Takamachi Nanoha and I am an officer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Today I am on a survey mission to a newly discovered non-administrated world that hasn't been given a designation number yet.

In the first few days of my observation, I noted that this world shares many remarkable similarities with non-administrated world #97, also known as Earth. Home. The people here behaved like ordinary Earth people. Their culture was unmistakably Japanese. One has to wonder how many such similar worlds are there. The universe is vast, after all.

"How's it going up there, Fate-chan?" It was time for my regular check-ins with our mobile headquarters up in space, the Asura.

"Nothing much going on up here, Nanoha-chan. We detected some small anomaly earlier, but it's nothing that you need to worry about. Anyway, Admiral Lindy said to charge up the Arc-en-Ciel just in case."

"Alright then. Nothing to report here for now. Nanoha Takamachi, out."

The next day, the oddest thing happened. The sky was suddenly full of plush toys. They rained down on a local fashion show. Then I noticed that they were actually alive. Like little furries. Things didn't just stop there, though. The landscape suddenly changed. It was like someone decided to meld several amusement parks together with no sense of order or planning. There was the doughnut land here, candy land over there, rainbow playground further up, and so on.

Most of the people were bewildered, but what caught my eye was a bunch of about nearly two dozen young teenage girls who had gathered around the furries. They appear to know each other well. Familiars, perhaps? No, probably not, as there are too many of them. This was interesting enough that I called in the Asura to help setup some remote monitors in order to observe the situation better. Apparently they were also tracking some anomaly in space; that Arc-en-Ciel may get some use after all.

Then several bolts of purple energy bombarded the area. I confirmed with the Asura that it wasn't fired from the ship; instead, they reported that it had come from the anomaly, and they were en route to intercept. My task was to observe the situation on the ground and react, if appropriate.

Okay, so that leaves me to my own devices for a while.

Several strange-looking individuals were standing where the bolts had struck. So it was some form of teleportation then?

Those girls earlier? They started to transform too. Are they mages? They are using what appears to be magical devices to form their barrier jackets. But wait, this is different. Some of the familiars actually transformed into the devices. A familiar who is also an intelligent device? Or perhaps they are unison devices? This is getting interesting.

I quietly set myself up somewhere out of the way and out of sight to continue my observation. The Asura's remote observation system is already in place, so I can watch the scene develop from several angles of view.

The strange group of beings began conversing with the girls. From hearing snippets of conversation between the two, I make out that the girls are known to this world as Precures and the strange beings are their enemy. I continue to listen in.

The enemy drones on. They seem to be stuck in monologue mode. They're talking about being resurrected by some being named Black Hole.

On and on, they talk about finding some magical flower and destroying it to sever connections between the worlds. Or something like that.

Oh, the little furries are participating in the monologue too. Great.

Are they all still talking? Yes, they are. So if the connection between the worlds are severed, the girls will be separated from their furry friends forever, never to see each other again? That's quite cruel. Why aren't the Precures doing anything? Why are they still bothering to listen?

Ah, finally some action. Wait, why are the Precures just standing there while the nasty witch-lookalike conjures a purple ball of magic?

That's it. I can't stay by the sidelines anymore while love and friendship are being threatened. Time to get in on the action.

_STARLIGHT... BRREEEAAAAKKKKKEEEEEERRRRRRR!_

I catch my breath after unleashing one of my most devastating attacks. It looks like the Precures have finally noticed me. Their enemies, on the other hand, are sprawled in a pile, inside a deep crater that I had just made. I hope I didn't overdo it.

I casually fly down towards the Precures and land gently in front of them, giving them a friendly smile to maintain a non-threatening appearance. They're still staring at me though, some even with mouths agape.

"What, none of you thought to attack while the bad guys were all bunched up together and shooting their mouths off?"

* * *

**Epilogue**: Some time later, the Asura had come back with a Mission Complete report. It was also time for me to leave, after saying goodbye to some newly made friends. I asked Fate if anything interesting happened on board, but she said it was just routine work. I heard that the Arc-en-Ciel did get to fire once though, and then they all had tea.

**END**.


End file.
